Law and Order SVU Apprentice: Episode One
by Koshika Minamoto
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been assigned an apprentice. What was Cragen thinking? Is a 16 year old suited for the job? Can Olivia and Elliot train Amy? How will Amy take her first case?
1. Prologue

**This is my first SVU related story. I won't be writing any CI ones or T&J fanfics. I have made a new version of SVU. As you can see it's called SVU Apprentice. It was my own idea. I will write it piece at a time. I will write more soon. Please send reviews and feel free to e-mail me! I'm waiting for your opinions! **

_This story contains mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised._

**Law and Order SVU Apprentice**

**Episode One**

**Chapter One/Prologue**

"Detective Benson, Stabler. May I see you both in my office for a minute?" Capt. Donald Cragen asked.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances.

"What did you do now Liv?" Elliot joked to his partner.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

They followed their boss into his office and closed the door behind him. They stood in silence.

"Detectives, a rare situation has occurred. I have an unusual assignment for you," Cragen began.

"What? Are you giving us multi cases?" Elliot smiled.

A slight grin spread across Cragen's face, "No, not this time."

Olivia thought for a moment, "Then what can we do for you Donald?"

"You guys have been in this unit for awhile. You are both pretty skilled and two of my most valuable detectives," Cragen began, "I think it's time for you to pass on your skills."

Olivia and Elliot where lost.

"I'm assigning you an apprentice," Cragen ended.

"What?" Olivia blurted out, "We don't have time for an apprentice? Since when has that been allowed?"

"Since I decided," Cragen stated.

"Captain, I'm confused. Why us? And how does this work?" Elliot put his hands on his hips.

"She will be with you at all times and it's your job to teach her everything you know about the law and working at SVU. She will also be with you on your cases. Make her feel at home," Cragen told Benson and Stabler.

"Wait a second. She's coming on our cases?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. She will be. You two have to teach her everything there is to know. She won't be going to school. If necessary we'll hire a tutor for her. Teach her the ways of the law," Cragen informed them wisely.

"Well, when does she start?" Olivia sighed.

"She's here now," Cragen got up and opened the door, "Follow me."

Benson and Stabler sighed. What was going on?

They followed Cragen into the waiting room were they saw a slim young girl sitting at a table, spinning around in a chair. She was clutching her backpack. There were two suit cases on the floor beside her chair. She had long blonde hair and looked nervous. But she wasn't even in college yet. Olivia and Elliot narrowed their eyes.

"Cragen, what is this?" Elliot asked a little cross, "This isn't a game."

"How old is she," Olivia asked and didn't take her eyes off the girl.

"Sixteen," Cragen said lowly.

"WHAT?" Olivia shouted and Elliot stared at Cragen in disbelief.

"Does she even have a driver's license?" Elliot frowned.

Cragen shook his head.

"When you said she would need a tutor I didn't know you were pulling her out of _high school!"_ Olivia was stunned, "It's not even LEGAL for her to use a gun!_ THIS _isn't legal!"

"I've ordered her an air riffle. You will teach her how to shoot and use it. You will teach her how to drive. You will ALSO take her through physical training," Cragen told his detectives.

"What are you doing Donald? This is going to ruin this young girl's life," Olivia spoke with caution.

"She doesn't have any other life worth living for anymore…" Cragen looked away.

"It'd be like hiring Maureen! The stuff we deal isn't even APPROPRIATE for her age. She won't understand any of it…" Elliot rambled on, frustrated.

Cragen was silent then looked Stabler in the eye, "It is your job to make sure she DOES understand. Have you just ignored every word I have said?"

Olivia starred at her boss, "Why?"

Cragen was silent then spoke strongly, "I had no other choice, if I didn't take her in then...who knows what would have happened. She wanted to help people like herself. She smart, bright and very stong. I told you it was a LONG story not worthy of getting into and I'm not going to start! You wouldn't even understand the decision _I_ had to make!"

"Oh my god," Olivia rolled her eye's and walked away for a minute.

"Donald, we can't take her. She's too young to even handle seeing what we see everyday. It would be a nightmare for her," Elliot tried to reason with his boss.

Olivia walked back to Cragen, "It's not even legal."

Cragen looked Benson in the eye, "We are short in detectives. It's crossing the line a little but it's manageable. I KNOW she can do this. I have high respect for her. She has potential. You two WILL take her and I don't want to hear another darn word. She has been through a lot and she is tough!" Cragen informed Benson.

"_Oh, geze. Well, that's good!" _Olivia commented.

"As I was saying," Cragen continued irritated, "This is my decision and I say she'll be fine. If you herd her story you would understand. She's just like you, Liv. And you know what that's like. She can handle this after what she's been through. She has no where else to go. She is going to be living here at the station."

"Who is she?" Elliot turned to Cragen.

Cragen sighed, "Her name is Amy. Amy Starlight. Never mind why she's here! And don't ask again! You two are in charge of her. After the hell that she lived through, I'm surprised she sitting there…hanging on."

"But why is she in SVU? She can't work here?" Elliot said, "Why isn't she in a councilor's office instead?"

"That's a whole other story. This situation will probably never occur again. It's never happened before. But I caved," Cragen walked back to his office, "Olivia can I see you for a second.

Olivia shrugged.

Cragen shut the door behind him as Olivia walked in.

He sat down at his desk and gave Olivia a serious look, "I want her in your shadow. As long as she is at this station you are…like a guardian for her. Take care of her and train her well. She is a lot like you Liv. Watch her back. And if you and Elliot must do things on your own, I want her with YOU, understand? I know you can do this," Cragen winked at Benson.

Olivia nodded and smiled back and she opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Olivia," Olivia turned around, "Treat her like a victim, your specialty is kids."

Olivia nodded and smiled, "OK," she has a feeling Amy _was _a victim.

She took another look at Amy sitting in the lounge and smiled. She had never had a kid to deal with in her life. She wanted to do this. And she was honored that Cragen choose her and Elliot to teach this young girl the ways of SVU.


	2. Crime Scene

**Chapter 2: Crime Scene**

"Benson," Olivia rolled over to her night table at 2:30 am and answered her phone.

"Olivia, get down here now. We're at Rose Mary Elementary School on Beacon, hurry," Cragen ordered.

"Coming," Olivia hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

xxxxxxxx

Olivia arrived at the crime scene and her partner, Munch and Fin had beat her too it. Red lights from police cars where flashing all around. She hurried over to Cragen who was leaning against a police car.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"See for yourself," he pointed to the schoolyard fence where a body laid, hands tied to it.

Olivia walked over and scanned the body from top to bottom. It was a little girl probably about 10. She had bruise marks on her legs and an open gash on the side of her head surrounded by a bruise. Her body was limb.

Olivia was silent as she starred at the defenseless little girl. They saw this sick stuff all the time.

"When did you guys get here?" Olivia asked.

"Half an hour ago. The night time janitor from the school noticed the body and phoned immediately," Cragen informed her.

Elliot walked over to them, "Who ever did this isn't going to get away with it…. She's Kathleen's age…"

"No kidding," Cragen stopped and looked around, "Where is Amy?"

"What?" Elliot remarked.

Olivia starred at her boss, "She at the station, sleeping!"

"Get her down here! I told you two that she was coming on all of your cases! Where ever and WHEN ever," Cragen strongly stated.

"Oh, Don. Let her sleep for now. She can help tomorrow. Do you really want to drag her up at 2:30 and bring her to see _this?_" Olivia shook her head.

"Get her down here!" Don repeated, "We'll see how she handles it. We need to get on the job with you guys as soon as possible."

"Shouldn't we teach her how to drive and shoot before we bring her into a crime scene? We haven't told her the slightest about the law and she hasn't even gone through training yet." Elliot tried to convince Cragen.

"Do I have to repeat my self _again?" _Cragen said a little more than irritated.

Olivia headed back to her and Elliot's car. Cragen had given it to them to use on cases. But Elliot let her borrow it and he took a cab to the scene.

xxxxxxx

"Amy, Amy," Olivia gently shook Amy from her sleep.

Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What?"

"You need to come and see this. Cragen's orders," Olivia whispered.

Amy got out of the little bed she slept an old office upstairs in the station and changed out of her pj's. She put her messy hair up in a ponytail then she followed Olivia down stairs, got her coat and went out into the car. Olivia drove as quickly as possible to the scene.

Olivia pulled up on the grass by the cop cars and they both stepped out.

"Where is it?" Amy asked showing no hint of nervousness.

Olivia motioned her head towards the fence where Elliot was taking pictures of the body. Amy walked over and starred at the body with a cold emotionless look of fear on her face.

Olivia walked over to Amy and put her hand on her shoulder but Amy jerked away in surprise, "Are you OK?" Olivia asked concerned. Cragen shouldn't have brought Amy into all this.

Amy nodded.

"You're going to see a lot more of this but me and Detective Stabler will be right here," Olivia said as gently as possible and looked Amy in the eyes, "It's going to be OK."

Amy swallowed her fear, "Who would do this…"

"I keep asking that question myself…" Olivia looked down.

Elliot walked over, "Hey Amy. We're going to find out who did this."

Amy just starred.

Munch and fin walked over.

Munch smiled at Amy, "Hi Amy. I'm John Munch and this is my partner Odafin Tutuola."

"You can just call me Fin," Fin suggested.

"We herd you were going to be helping us with cases," Munch said.

"Yeah…" Amy replied dryly.

Cragen was watching from a distance and noticed the blank look of sorrow on Amy's face. Olivia and Elliot walked over to Cragen.

"She's terrified Cragen. Look at her!" Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, come on. Give her a break," Elliot added.

"OK. I want you two to take the day off tomorrow. Teach Amy how to drive and few things about a crime scene. She's seen enough right now," Cragen nodded.

"But shouldn't Stabler and I be better off working on the case?" Olivia complained.

"You're taking the day off tomorrow. You're Amy's mentors and I want you with her. There are plenty of things you need to get started with her. End of discussion. You need to stop questioning everything. I'm getting very frustrated," Cragen walked away.

Elliot sighed as they starred at Amy, still starring at the body.

Amy bent down at looked at the girls face and motioned over whelmed her but she erased her feelings off her face. She gently put her hand on the girls arm. A moment later Amy saw the girls hands twitched and she gasped and pulled her hand away.

"Detective Benson! Detective Stabler!" she shouted.

Benson and Stabler came running over, they had already seen what had happened and where one-step ahead of her.

"She's alive!" Amy yelled to the medics and cops.

Elliot checked for a pulse, "We have a pulse!"

"What the hell! How did anyone miss this?" Olivia wore a shocked face.

The medics cut the girl free from the fence and carried her off on the stretcher. Amy followed them, Elliot and Olivia right behind her. The girl's eyes blinked and opened slowly.

"Whe-where am I?" her voice cracked.

"You're going to a hospital. You'll be fine!" Olivia calmed her.

"Honey, what's you're name?" Elliot asked quickly.

"Felicia Hawk," the girl mumbled as she was rolled into the ambulance.

"Felicia…" Amy whispered to herself.

"Wow. That was an odd one," Elliot glanced at his partner.

Olivia nodded in agreement as they watched the ambulance speed of down the road.


	3. Just to Feel The Danger

**Chapter 3: Just to Feel The Danger**

Olivia arrived at the office later the next morning. She didn't have to work today. It was her and Elliot's day off with Amy. She went up stairs to where Amy slept and her bed was empty. She walked back downstairs and found Cragen.

"Morning. Where's Amy?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the coffee machine to make a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Elliot took her out already. He's teaching her how to drive. He's at the abandoned farm on Lake Ave," Cragen smiled.

xxxxxxx

Olivia sat down on a bench on the farm, watching her and Elliot's car fling around. She sipped on her coffee watching it go back and forth and smiled.

"OK Amy. That's good," Elliot told Amy and she braked.

"See this button up here?" Elliot pointed to a button on the roof of the car.

Amy nodded.

"Give it a push," Elliot smiled.

Amy pushed it and a siren blared from the car.

Elliot pulled out a red flashing light and put it by the windshield, "And this goes here, so people know we're cops and so they know when to pull over. But that's an easy guess."

Amy smiled, "Cool."

The red lights flickered and sparked into Olivia's eyes and she rubbed her eyes. A blue car pulled up behind her. A lady in her mid thirties got out.

"Detective Benson?" the lady asked.

"That's me," Olivia nodded.

"I'm Felicia's mother, Samantha. I was told I might find you here," Samantha politely said.

Olivia looked at the mother with sympathy, "What can I do for you?"

"I was devastated when I herd the news," Samantha's voice cracked.

Olivia looked her in the eye, "We're going to find out who did this."

Elliot looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed Olivia was there, talking to an upset lady, "Who's she with?"

Amy turned around in her seat and looked back, "Maybe someone connected to Felicia's case?"

"Yeah," Elliot nodded, "I think Olivia's OK though. She's good with grievers."

"I hope that girl lives," Amy commented.

"I don't know…" Elliot shook his head.

"Was she rapped?" Samantha asked Olivia.

"They're running a rape kit. We'll let you know as soon as the test results come back," Olivia sympathized.

"You know…I was…rapped…Five years…ago…"Samantha stuttered.

"Did you report him?" Olivia asked with concern.

Samantha shook her head, "I couldn't…"

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"I…I…I was embarrassed…" Samantha sobbed, "I mean, Felicia was so young…It was so complicated…"

Olivia looked at her with concern.

"I just hope Felicia doesn't follow in my foot steps…" Samantha looked away and broke into sobs, "My poor baby…"

Olivia rubbed Samantha's back for comfort, "We're going to need to talk to you and your husband tomorrow. We'll come by tomorrow. If you need anything give me a call," Olivia handed Samantha her card.

"Thanks," Samantha got up and walked to her car.

"Are you going to be OK?" Olivia asked.

"Only when my daughter's attacker is brought to justice…" Samantha got in the car and pulled away.

Amy turned around in her seat, honked the horn and waved to Olivia. Olivia waved back.

"OK Amy. Now I want you to listen carefully," Elliot looked Amy in the eye.

Amy was all ears.

"I want you to drive as fast as you can, go above normal speed limits," Elliot instructed.

Amy's eye widened with confusion, "But why?"

"You'll see," Elliot winked.

Amy stepped on the pedals as hard as she could and she and Elliot sat back stiffened as the car rocketed.

Olivia watched in question as the car sped forward.

She raised and eyebrow, _What is Elliot doing?_

"You need to drive so fast just to feel the danger! This is the feeling you will have when you're on cases. Be aware and be careful what you're doing and saying. You need to get it done as fast and as careful as possible," Elliot shouted over the roar of the speeding car.

Amy held onto the wheel tight and screamed with delight and fear, "IT MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE!"

"Exactly! You need to know that as long as you're here you're always going to feel at danger and you will know the danger when tragedies and surprises strike! Life is no joke and neither are the crimes! Know that everything is alive and as dangerous as this! But you'll need to make quick decisions. Brake!" Elliot told her.

Amy slammed on the brakes and the car halted. She gasped for breaths and laughed, "I see what you mean."

"You need to do things just to feel the danger sometimes. It'll make you feel alive," Elliot smiled.

Amy's heart settled down, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Elliot said, "I think we should head back to the station now. You drive."

Amy smiled and turned the car around to leave and pick up Olivia.

The car drove up to Olivia and she hopped in the back.

"What was the race for?" Olivia questioned.

"I needed to feel the danger!" Amy turned around to Olivia and smiled.

Olivia smiled back at her apprentice. A light flickered in Amy's eyes as she turned around. Olivia knew that she was going to get this case and help Amy too.


	4. My Angel

**CHAPTER 4: My Angel**

"Hey Felicia," Olivia smiled as she walked over to Felicia's hospital bed.

Felicia had awakened the following day and Benson, Stabler and Amy had gone to the hospital to talk to Felicia about the attack. But only Benson went in, Elliot and Amy watched from outside.

Felicia looked over frightened, "Who…are you?"

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia showed Felicia her badge, "I'd like to talk to you about what happened the other night. Do you remember?"

"No!" Felicia turned away.

Olivia sat down in a chair beside her, "Well, do you think you can try to remember?"

"I don't know who you are! You're not my angel!" Felicia burst out.

Elliot opened the door and walked in and shook his head, "Liv, maybe we should wait…"

Olivia ignored him and thought about what Felicia just said, "Who's your angel?"

"My guardian angel! She woke me up! She saved me! I'll only talk to her!" Felicia's voice cracked.

Elliot walked over to his partner, "Olivia, she's under stress, maybe we should try later?"

"What's she talking about?" Olivia looked at Elliot.

"I don't know. Little kids are sensitive," Elliot spoke but Olivia interrupted him.

"I know that Elliot!" Olivia flashed him a glace of irritation.

"Sweetie, who woke you up?" Elliot asked softy.

"My guardian angel! I TOLD you already!" Felicia cried.

"What did she look like?" Olivia asked.

"Um…Pretty. She had long blonde hair. She was…um…kind of short. Shorter than you…and younger than you guys too…" Felicia tried to mumbled out, "Um, she was wearing a pony tail…I remember feeling her heal me, and then I woke up. She was the first thing I saw. She was right beside you guys and you didn't see her! But…she didn't come with me on the ambulance…"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances and starred out into the hallway at Amy waiting behind the hospital room window.

xxxxxxxx

"How come you didn't come with me on the ambulance?" Felicia asked Amy.

Olivia and Elliot waited outside watching Amy communicate with Felicia. Felicia believed that _Amy _was her guardian angel.

"Well, I guess Amy in a way DID wake Felicia. She did touch her. Maybe that's what Felicia meant by she felt someone healing her?" Olivia stared at Amy in the hospital room.

Elliot leaned against the room window, "Well, maybe its good Felicia thinks that. Now she trusts someone. Maybe Amy can get it out of her."

"I knew you were strong enough to go alone," Amy smiled.

"But I was scared…" Felicia frowned.

"But you are ok now?" Amy said.

Felicia smiled, "Thanks to you…Thanks. I never thought I'd meet my guardian angel…"

Amy turned around and shot her mentors a glance of worry.

Olivia nodded to Amy and Amy turned back around, "What happened that night? How did you get hurt?"

"I…I was looking for him…" Felicia told Amy.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Daddy," Felicia looked away, "He had been gone ALL day! He PROMISED he'd watch a movie with me! He ALWAYS breaks his promise's…."

"Did you find him?" Amy asked with interest.

Felicia groaned, "I…um…can't really remember,"

"What do you remember?" Amy looked Felicia in the eye.

"My daddy had some friends with him. I saw him at the school and that janitor man…he came out…they started fighting…I can't remember about what…I don't remember much after that…" Felicia looked away in denial.

"OK," Amy whispered, "That's great! I'll make sure the bad guys won't hurt you again."

"Will you watch over me forever?" Felicia asked with hope.

Amy didn't know how to reply, "I…I promise I'll do my best…I have to go now. I'll be back soon!"

"Don't leave me!" Felicia screamed.

"You'll be OK," Amy said as she stood up.

Felicia calmed down, "I guess I'll sleep then...while I wait for you…" she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Amy walked outside to Benson and Stabler.

"You need to talk to that father," Amy glared at the thought of what could have happened that night.

"Yep, we herd everything," Elliot pulled out the car keys.

"John and Munch can go talk to the janitor," Olivia added.

"How do I tell her I'm not her angel?" Amy questioned.

"You don't. Not yet. She trusts you, we can use that," Elliot said.

"You did awesome work Amy!" Olivia patted Amy on her back and smiled, "Lets go get her fathers file!"


	5. The Father

**Chapter 5: The Father**

"Fathers name is Ken Hawk. He lives at 40 22nd St." Cragen handed Olivia and Elliot his file.

"OK. We're on it," Benson told their boss and they left the station.

"Munch, Fin, you take the janitors file and go get everything you can out of him! His name is Martin Saber," Cragen told Munch and Fin.

xxxxxxxx

Elliot banged on Mr. Hawk's door, "Mr. Hawk! It's Detectives Stabler and Benson, open up."

His wife opened up the door.

"Samantha…" Olivia looked at the ladies drained face, "Is your husband home?"

Samantha nodded and waved them inside, "Ken?" she called.

"What!" Ken yelled from a bedroom.

"Some people are here to speak to you," Samantha yelled back.

A bulky man who hadn't saved in days appeared into the living room. He had on what looked like dirty clothes and smelled like cigarettes.

"Mr. Hawk, I'm Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson," Elliot informed.

Ken stared at Amy and a wave of fear washed over her.

"This is our apprentice," Elliot noticed Ken's stare.

"What's this about?" Ken asked.

"Mr. Hawk, where were you Friday night?" Olivia questioned.

"At a bar. It was poker night, I was with some buddies," Ken shrugged.

"Are you aware of what happened to you daughter that night?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Man, I'm gonna get the bastard who did this! How SICK!" anger flooded Ken.

"And what are your buddies names?" Elliot pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Tom Barratt and Peter Jose. Anything else?" Ken looked irritated.

"Yeah. What bar where you at?" Olivia asked.

"The Coyotes," Ken sighed.

"And what time did you get back at?" Elliot looked at Ken.

Ken glared at them, "I don't remember. I was a little wasted. I came home and crashed."

"Mrs. Hawk where were you that night," Olivia asked gently.

Samantha's voice cracked, "I was at work when I got the phone call from the hospital…I went over right away. You don't think me or Ken did this?"

"We need to gather as much information as possible. It's procedure," Olivia smiled.

A thousand thoughts were racing through Amy's brain. She was just as suspicious of these people as her mentors were.

"All right. Well, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch," Olivia nodded and they walked down to the car.

"You'd think he would be more difficult," Amy thought out loud.

"Well, he's hiding something be we don't have any reason to suspect it yet. We have to be careful or he'll get a lawyer." Elliot opened the car door and got in the front.

"You get bet he will we let him know we're suspicious of him," Olivia got in the passenger's side.

Amy hopped in the back seat and they drove back to the station.

xxxxxxxx

They entered the squad room and saw Casey leaving Cragen's office.

Casey walked over to them, "How did it go?"

"They were helpful," Elliot said.

"Yeah, they gave us as much info as they could," Olivia sat down at her desk, "Oh, this is Amy. Our apprentice."

"I know. Cragen discussed it with me," Casey smiled at Amy, "Nice to meet you!"

Amy nodded and Casey returned to her office.

Olivia noticed a new desk at the end of hers and Elliot's. Their desks faced each other's and this one was at the side of the two, the front attached to the side of theirs.

"That's Amy's," Cragen said as he walked over to them.

Amy sat down at the desk. There were notebooks, pencils pens, paper and a computer at her desk.

"Thank you!" Amy thanked Cragen.

"Oh, I have this. It's an apprentice license. It identifies that you're part of SVU and Olivia and Elliot are your mentors. It's like your badge," Cragen handed Amy a thin wallet.

Amy opened it up and a plastic card was sealed inside. It had her name and personal information on. It also stated her rights at the Special Victims Unit. Amy smiled back at Cragen.

"How are the driving lessons coming along?" Cragen asked them.

"She's a natural," Elliot grinned sitting down at his desk.

"There's a gym downstairs. They're rock climbing down there too. Olivia will go with you later tonight," Cragen said.

Olivia nodded.

"What did Mr. Hawk have to say?" Cragen changed the subject.

"He practically gave us all the info like he was trying to get rid of it," Olivia smirked.

"He was clearly hang-over material," Elliot stated.

"There were two other guys with him. A Tom Barratt and Peter Jose. I'll get their MO's now," Olivia said typing on her computer.

"Yeah, and he gave us the name of the bar he was at. The Coyotes," Elliot said.

"Hey, I go there too. I actually know the bar tender. Her name is Keisha Lee's. Go and talk to her," Cragen told them.

Just then Munch and Fin walked through the door.

"Mr. Saber told us some interesting stuff," Fin told announced.

Elliot, Olivia, Cragen and Amy looked up.

"Mr. Saber got into a cat fight with Mr. Hawk because he was spitting alcohol at Felicia! Felicia was with Mr. Hawk and two other men. One said to be an under aged drinker," John tore of his coat and sat in his chair.

"We can get this guy for alcohol abuse one way or another," Elliot said.

"Yeah, Mr. Saber also said they were smashing beer bottles right in front of Felicia!" Fin was disgusted.

"Get Mr. Hawk and his buddies down here at once," Cragen ordered.


	6. Innocence

**Chapter 6: Innocence **

Olivia and Amy stood with Cragen watching Ken Hawk from outside the interrogation room. Munch and Fin were talking to Peter Jose and Tom Barratt in the other rooms. Occasionally Cragen would drift to the other windows and check on Munch and Fin. But Mr. Hawk wouldn't talk so they let him to sweat in the small four-wall room.

"Liv, Amy, I got something interesting!" Elliot came striding up to them.

Amy and Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot.

"Dr. Warner got the tests back," Elliot said.

"What do you mean? What tests?" Olivia asked.

"The rape kit. The perp used a rubber," Elliot stared, "And there was drops of alcohol on her clothes. With saliva mixed in with it."

"Well then the janitor was telling the truth," Amy said.

Casey Novak walked up to them butting in on their conversation, "Yeah but I'm going to need a saliva sample from all of them to determine who exactly spit on her. We need physical proof."

"Well, I'll inform Munch and Fin," Cragen walked away.

"Oh, and I only got a criminal record from one of the drunks. Tom Barratt? He was arrested in 2000 for possession of crack and vandalism of his wife's house. He threw a rock through the living room window and scared the scrap out of his wife and kids. They moved to Canada a year ago. But Mr. Tom was only in prison for five months?"

"Huh," Amy chewed her lip.

"So he's a crack head? Well, Mr. Hawk has an interesting couple of buddies? And what's a grown man doing hanging out with a under aged drinker?" Olivia wondered.

"Well, get in there and find out!" Cragen came back, "I have photographed Jose and Barratt. Later I want you to go and take the photo's to Felicia later to see if she can identify them."

"Will do cap," Elliot said and opened the interrogation room door and sat down with Ken.

"Make sure you tell Mr. Hawk to give Mrs. Warner a saliva sample. As well as the other screw ups," Casey walked away into the squad room.

"Mr. Hawk!" Elliot boomed, "You spit on your daughter?"

Ken was silent.

"We have proof. Oh and your buddies? They're talking in there. So you might as well tell us what the hell happened before they do! We have TWO witnesses' that put you and your buddies at the school with Felicia that night. One's your own daughter," Elliot continued.

"I want my lawyer," Ken glared.

"Good! You'll need one! You've got a hell of an MO," Elliot smirked.

xxxxxxxx

"What where you doing out with your daughter at midnight Friday Mr. Hawk?" Elliot paced back and forth.

Ken looked at his lawyer, Mr. Hunds. He nodded for Ken to speak.

"I was taking her home," Ken smiled.

"But you didn't? And what was your daughter doing out that late? Surely you didn't _bring _her to that bar?" Elliot put his hands on his hips.

"No! I was on my way home. I saw her in the distance. She ran up to me bitchin' that I didn't come home and watch some damn movie with her!" Ken spat.

Mr. Hunds gave his client a warning glance.

"No offense Mr. Hawk but why would you break a promise you're your daughter?" Elliot said.

"I never promised! I said when I get back!" Ken replied.

"So she lied? And I thought you said you where drunk? You said you didn't remember a thing that happened that night?" Elliot was suspicious.

"You don't have to answer that Ken," Mr. Hunds instructed.

"Mr. Hawks we need a saliva sample from you," Elliot sighed.

"Why?" Ken was cautious, "I didn't touch her!"

"Well, then we need your sample to prove it," Elliot grinned.

Mr. Hunds whispered to Ken.

"He'll take the sample," Mr. Hunds announced.

"Great. Then we're done. Right his way," Elliot led them out and to Mrs. Warner.

xxxxxxxx

"Tom denies he did anything to Kens daughter," Fin told Elliot, Olivia, Amy, Munch and Cragen in the squad room, "He was so confident he didn't even ask for a lawyer. But what's a crack head doing drinking? He wouldn't say anything against Mr. Hawk or Peter either."

"Peter played the act of innocence too," Munch frowned.

"Well people, get it out of them! Or find more evidence! But do something!" Cragen ordered.

"Well, Mr. Hawk and the truth brothers are coming in again tomorrow morning," Munch told his boss.

Amy was nervous to say anything but spoke, "Mr. Hawk claimed at his house that he was too drunk to remember anything from that night? But he seemed to have a pretty good memory? But he admits he saw Felicia."

"OK. Well, Liv, Elliot, Amy go talk to the bar tender. Then pay Felicia another visit. See if she can identify Tom and Peter's pictures. When you get back, Olivia, take Amy downstairs to the gym for training," Cragen nodded and went to his office to answer the phone.

Olivia looked at Amy and pulled out her car keys, "Ready?"

"Yep," Amy responded.


	7. A Stepbrother

**Chapter 7: A Stepbrother**

"Keisha Lee?" Olivia and Elliot flashed their badges at the bar tender.

"That's me?" Keisha turned around a beer.

"Do you remember these men?" Elliot showed her the pictures of Ken, Tom and Peter.

"Sure. They were in here Friday. They were a noisy bunch. They were playin' poker," Keisha shrugged.

"What time did they leave?" Olivia asked.

"Around midnight I guess? I don't really remember exactly. I was just happy they left. They were _really _drunk. One of them wanted me to come home with him," Keisha smirked.

"And they didn't leave at any time?" Olivia asked.

Keisha giggled, "Well, not other then taking turns barfing in the washroom!"

"Do you understand that you gave alcohol to a minor?" Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"No! They young one showed his license. He was twenty-one?" Keisha said unsure.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

Amy stood in silence, there was no way that kid was twenty-one.

"Was anyone else with them?" Olivia asked.

"No. Just those fags," Keisha laughed, "The young one was so drunk he lost all his money. One of them kept calling him son? 'That's poker son!' Maybe it was his father?"

The three of them were very curious now.

xxxxxxxx

Olivia, Elliot and Amy entered the hospital in which Felicia was being held and they took the elevator up to Felicia's room. A nurse was coming out of Felicia's room.

"Detectives," she greeted, "I'm afraid she getting worse. She's in crucial condition. I'm not sure she'll make it."

"What?" Amy gasped.

Elliot and Olivia gave Amy a look of worry.

"But she was fine before?" Amy shook her head.

"She was far from it. She was clunked in the head with what seems like a beer bottle. And there is a bump on the back of her head from a bash against the fence. Her brain has begun to bleed…" the nurse said quietly.

Fear filled Amy.

The three of them entered Felicia's room.

Felicia weakly smiled at the sight of Amy, "You came back!"

"I said I would," Amy whispered as she walked to her bedside.

"Felicia, have you seen any of these men?" Olivia held up the pictures.

Tears welled up in the little girls eyes and she nodded, "They were there with my father."

Elliot pointed to Peter, "Who is this?"

Felicia paused, "That's Peter….My stepbrother from my fathers first marriage."

Their eye's widened.

"How old is he?" Elliot asked.

"Seventeen," Felicia answered.

Elliot gave his partner a glare for Peter.

"And the other one is Tom. He's a friend of my dad's. Daddy helped him get out of prison a few years ago…" Felicia whispered.

"Felicia, you need to tell us what happened," Olivia smiled with sympathy.

Felicia swallowed and her voice cracked, "It was daddy and Peter…I thought they loved me…Daddy promised he would come home and watch the movie with me…But Peter, I hadn't seen him in a while…he loves me…he didn't want to…" Felicia mumbled before she passed out.

xxxxxxxx

"Do you think Felicia will be OK?" Amy asked Olivia as they climbed the wall of rocks in the gym at the station.

"I have to say Amy, I really don't know. I seen tragedies happen everyday. Even if she lives she'll be scared for life," Olivia looked at Amy.

Amy looked down, "She trusts me…She believes nothing is going to happen to her as long as I'm here….How can I let her down?"

"Nothing that happens is going to be your fault," Olivia reassured her, "We'll get justice for what happened to her. You can guarantee her that."

Amy's swallowed her tears.

"You're going to experience some ups and downs. But me and Elliot and the rest of the squad we'll help you through these cases. They'll twist and turn and we all slip but it won't be your fault!" Olivia smiled.

Just then a rock Amy stepped up on spun around and she slipped, sliding down the wall. Acting quickly Olivia grabbed the top of Amy's shoulder and pulled her back up.

"See? We won't let you fall. I'll always be there to bring you back up," Olivia promised Amy.

"Thank-you…" Amy smiled with hope, "I'll do my best to stay on my feet."

"I know you will," Olivia nodded with certain.


End file.
